Kamen Rider Huntress
by yoshifanx
Summary: Modern High school AU of RWBY with a kamen rider plot. There's a new student at Beacon High, and Ruby Rose is determined to befriend her new science partner. Doing so gets her involved with some mysterious events.
1. Episode 1: New Student

**Author's Notes: This is a modern AU mixed with an original Kamen Rider idea I've had for a while. Faunus do not exist in this world. While this will eventually be White Rose & Bumblebee it'll probably take a while.**

* * *

Episode 1: New Student

"Hey, Ruby you didn't happen to finish Port's homework for today?" Jaune asked as we walked into class. I nod as I take my seat. "Any chance I can copy it?"

"How have you made it this far if you seemingly can't do any homework?" I say with a sigh. "Look if you need help just ask & I'll be glad to help. Or you could ask your science partner." I motion over to Pyrrha sitting a few desks down. "Of course, that would require you actually talking to her."

"Hey! You know you're lucky not having a partner" he said with a sigh. "Stupid odd number of students in class." I'm about to respond when professor Port walks in.

"Ah, good afternoon class. Now I hope you all finished that homework assigned last night. Please pass it forward." The shuffling of papers being passed forward fills the room for the next couple minutes. "Now, as you might know, we have a lab today. These papers should explain what we're doing" He says passing out a small packet of papers. "Now if you…" He's interrupted by someone walking up to him from the hall and motioning him to go out in the hall. "Umm, I'll be right back students. Start looking over the packets with your partners." And with that he scoots out of the room.

"Wonder what that was about?" Jaune asked.

"Who knows?" I say picking up the packet and making my way back to the lab tables in the back of the room. Flipping through the packet and figuring out how exactly I'm going to do a physics lab solo. As I'm looking through the packet I hear the door to the classroom reopen. Looking up I see Mr. Port walk in with a white haired girl following close behind. Her hair completely covered half her face, as if to hide something. She wore a white t-shirt and jeans. The two quickly approached my table.

"Ah Ms. Rose, this is Weiss Schnee. She's a new student here at Beacon High and since you are the only one in this class without a partner she will be yours. I hope you two will get along. Now class…" I drown him out as I look at the woman before me, arms crossed.

"So are we going to do this lab or are you going to stand there staying?" she snaps grabbing the packet out of my arms.

"Ummm yeah," I say breaking out of my daze. "My name's Ruby by the way." She ignores me and starts setting up the lab. I sigh and help her set up. "So are you new in town? How you liking Beacon High so far?" she continues to ignore me "Not much of a talker huh. Well, let's get this lab started."

* * *

"So now that you have your partner presentations for the quarter I expect you to start working on them as soon as possible" Port says at the end of class. "We don't want a repeat of last years 'incident'" everyone looks over at me like it's somehow my fault my older sister nearly burnt down the school last year. The awkward staring is only broken by the bell ringing signifying the end of class and school day. Weiss darted out of class and I quickly caught up to her

"Hey we need to meet up to start on that project," I say as we approach what I assume to be her locker "Can I have a phone number maybe we can plan something or…" I'm interrupted by her slamming the locker shut

"Look, Ruby," she says turning around "Don't worry about the project. I'll take care of it"

"But Weiss that…"

"I said I'll take care of it. I don't need or want your help" she snapped before walking off.

"What's her deal?" I hear my girlfriend Cinder say as she slips her arms around me.

"Hey babe. No clue. She's a new student and my partner in science class."

"Partner huh? Just make sure you don't blow something up like your sister did with me last year." She said with a chuckle. "Anyways I've got practice so I'll talk to you later," she says pecking me on the cheek.

"Yea I'll talk to you later," I say blushing. "I've got stuff to do too"

If you told me last year that I, the nerdy girl, would be dating the head cheerleader I would look at you like you had 10 heads. I'm not even 100% sure how it happened. Not that I'm complaining, of course, she's an awesome girlfriend. Sighing I grab my stuff out of the locker and start heading towards robotics club, texting Yang and letting her know I'd be late coming home. Before I can send the text I walk into someone and fall backward.

"Whoops sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going. Are you..." I trail off as my eyes look up. Before me is some sort of bear humanoid, pitch black fur, with a white mask over its head. "What the crap is that?" I say backpedaling on the ground. The creature lurches forward with a growl, unlike anything I've ever seen before, its large claw coming down. I close my eyes expecting the strike to come but hear the creature hit something metal. Opening my eyes I see Weiss standing before me, an ornate sword in her left hand held over her head, holding the creature off.

"Get…Out…Of…Here…NOW!" she shouts.

"Weiss what is that where'd you get that sword what's going…"

"RUN!" she screams "I can't hold this thing much longer" I quickly dart to my feet and run down the hall, stopping as I turn the corner to watch whatever the heck is going on. Weiss forces the creature back before holding up the sword.

"Damn, you're here too? Can I not escape you?" she says lifting her other hand up to the guard of her sword, where some contraption sits.

"Henshin!" she shouts, flicking her wrist and spinning the contraption.

 _Ice dust activate, Rider form Huntress._ I hear a disembodied voice echo through the hall, as small particles of what appears to be ice appear out of nowhere surrounding Weiss, the contraption eventually stopping on a bright white line. The dust shoots in and envelop her as a bright light forces me to close my eyes. Opening them where Weiss once stood I see a figure in ornate white armor, form fitting to whatever is underneath it, still holding the sword. With superhuman speed, she lunges forward striking the monster with her sword, before cartwheeling around its claw slash. Landing on her feet she strikes the creature again, using her other arm to another block another incoming claw slash. Going for another strike the creature gets a claw underneath her sword arm sending her flying back several feet, landing hard on her back. With lightning fast reflexes she jumps to her feet.

"Time to change it up a bit" with a flick of her wrist the blade of her sword flips down, opening up where the contraption lay. Pulling it off its spot she pulls out another one, this time a red one with black lines. She places it where the other one was, flicks her wrist causing the sword to pop back into position, & spins the barrel again.

 _Fire Dust activate, Rider form Huntress_ I hear the disembodied voice say again, as red particles appear like the white particles did before, again crashing into the figure with a bright light. When the light fades the figure now stands in red armor, flames shooting off the shoulders, the tip of her sword having a small flame on it. Rushing forward she strikes the creature several times, each time a large spark and flame bouncing off the beast. The monster swings several times but the knight merely shrugs off the attacks. After forcing the creature several steps back, she again opens up the guard and removes the red barrel, replacing it with the white one. She spins the barrel and suddenly the figure returns to the white armor she initially had.

"Go back to whatever hell you came from Grimm" I hear a slightly distorted Weiss shout from within the armor. Raising the sword up she spins the barrel again, this time without changing which barrel is in the sword

 _Ice Dust, Semblance activate,_ the disembodied voice says. Weiss' sword glows white as she slams it into the ground. From the blade, ice shoots forth before reaching the creature encasing it in place. A large white glyph appears behind Weiss and she leaps into it before flying forth with a kick

"Final Freezing Kick!" she shouts as she collides with the creature, shattering the ice encasing it, before bouncing off and landing back where she started. The creature is stunned for several seconds before fading into dark smoke. Weiss raises up her sword and spins the barrel the other way, and the armor disappears in a burst of dust, revealing my new lab partner. With a flick of her wrist, the sword disappears and she starts walking towards where I'm hiding. She walks past me and seems to either not notice me or not care. I quickly catch up to her

"Weiss what was that? What was that creature? How did you turn into that knight person? What's going on?" she stops and turns around, glaring at me like she was trying to make my head explode with her mind.

"Do not tell anyone about what you saw here. In fact, forget about everything you saw here. It's none of your business." She said.

"I think it's my business given how that thing just attacked me." I shout "What if that thing has friends?"

"Ruby Rose, go to your club and forget everything that happened. You don't want to get involved in this." She says before storming off.

* * *

 _Later that night, Weiss' POV_

"Hey sweetie how was your first day?" I hear my mom ask when I get home. I give a grunt in reply before heading up to my room and booting up my laptop. As soon as skype launches I get a message from my friend Blake.

 ** _Blake:_** _How was the 1st day of school?_

 _**You:** Ugh. Same old crap as always. My science partner is an annoying dolt, the teachers are boring, and to top it all off, they're here too._

 _**Blake:** The Grimm?_

She's the only person that knows about my secret other than my mother. And I guess that dolt as well.

 ** _You:_** _yea. I just wish I knew more about these creatures, other than their name. One of them attacked a student today._

 _**Blake:** Did they see you transform?_

 _**You:** Unfortunately. So I get to play damage control tomorrow. She's probably told all her friends that the new girl is "weird" and stuff. _

_**Blake:** That's a pretty big school there's no way you'll see them again. Unless_

 _**You:** The person I saved also happens to be that annoying dolt of a science partner._

 _**Blake:** Talk to her tomorrow. Perhaps you can convince her to keep quiet._

 _**You:** We'll see. Anyway, I've got homework to do so I'll talk to you later Blake._

 ** _Blake:_** _Have a good night Weiss._

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

I walked into the house after robotics club to see Dad setting dinner on the table.

"Hey, Rubes. How'd school go today?"

"It was ok." I say "They finally gave me a science partner today. We got a new student."

"She cute?" My sister Yang asks walking into the room.

"First off how do you even know it's a she?" And even if it was why does it matter if she's cute? I do have a girlfriend Yang." I say.

"Sheesh sis, I was just joking. Everything ok?"

"Yea. It's just…" I pause remembering what Weiss told me about not telling people. "Programming the robot could be going better" I lied grabbing some food from the dish and putting it on my plate.

"Alright. Just remember if you're having trouble you can always talk to us" Dad says.

 _I wish I could talk to you, but Weiss might kill me. And with how she fought off that creature today she might be able to._

* * *

 _Ruby's POV - the next day_

For the first time I can remember I walked into science class just before the bell. Despite my best efforts I couldn't just forget what happened yesterday, and didn't want to face Weiss because if she didn't like me when we first met, she definitely hated me after yesterday. Plus I don't know if I'd be able to hold back on asking again for an explanation for, anything related to what happened last night. Entering the room I see Weiss in an empty desk thankfully on the opposite side of the room from mine. Our eyes briefly met, her expression blank as I took my seat next to Jaune.

"Ruby you feeling ok?" He asked, "You're usually the first here, not barely beating the bell." I shrug my shoulders before placing my backpack underneath my desk. "Hey do you think she's open?" he says pointing over at Weiss.

"No idea," I say still digging in my backpack. "Might not hurt to ask. Maybe you'll have better luck than me"

"Don't you have a…" I shoot him a glare

"Not like that. Let's just say the lab yesterday was the high point of our introductions." I say. Finally finding my textbook I pull it out only to find an envelope fall out alongside it. It was completely blank, although it was clear something was inside it.

"Looks like someone's got a secret admirer" Jaune jokes. "Cinder will be jealous" I roll my eyes at him before opening up the envelope. Unfolding the paper contained within I read:

3:20 after school

Library

Not about that

Weiss

"Isn't that the name of the new girl?" Jaune asks reading over my shoulder.

"Didn't your mom teach you not to read over people's shoulders?" I say pushing him back.

"What happened between you two that she uses 'that'?" Jaune teases. "Some sort of one night stand." Fortunately for him (and unfortunately for me) before I can smack him the bell rings signifying class starting.

* * *

 _After school_

"Stupid Port making me stay late," I say as I walk into the library. It's a bit past 3:30 and I wouldn't be surprised if Weiss just left. The library is fairly empty when I walk in. Some students studying but other than that only the librarian sitting at her desk. Looking around I don't see Weiss anywhere.

"Hey, Mrs. Peach. Have you seen Weiss anywhere? I was supposed to meet her here"

"That's the new girl, right? I saw her come in, didn't see her leave. Look around you're bound to find her." I thank her and start searching up and down the aisles for her.

"You're late." I hear her say behind me. I turn around seeing her with her arms crossed and a glare on her face (at least the half I can see, her hair still covering half her face). "You were the one who wanted to work on this science project together."

"Umm, sorry Port wanted to talk to me after class. Apparently almost being late for the first time is cause for alarm." I say rubbing the back of my head. "He wanted to make sure everything was ok" her glare increases "look I didn't tell him about, well, you know 'that'" I state using air quotes. "I just said I didn't get much sleep last night" which wasn't entirely false. Getting almost killed by some bear creature only to be saved by the new student and your science partner keeps a girl up at night.

She sighs "well at least you can keep a secret… for now. So what did you have any ideas for this project or am I supposed to come up with everything?"

"Yea actually. I had a couple ideas that I could run by you."

"As long as it doesn't involve volcanoes and your sister it should be ok."

"How did you find out about that anyways?" I groan.

"Let's just say your sister's little "experiment" made national news."

"Damn it, Yang. She's gotten less flack for it than me." I facepalm "other than the suspension of course"

"Dolt. I have a table setup already to work on. We need to figure out what we're going to test as well as how."

"Alright then let's get to work." We take a seat at a nearby table where several pieces of paper are laid out. As we're discussing our plans my sight is drawn to her left hand. On it I notice what appears to be a tattoo of a stylized version of the sword she used yesterday. _Where did that sword go anyway? She flicked her wrist and it just disappeared. Did it turn into that tattoo? Nah that's crazy. Swords don't turn into tattoos. Of course, science partners don't turn into knight warriors to kill bear monsters._

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying Ruby!" Weiss takes me out of my thoughts with a snap of her other fingers.

"Yea I've been listening the whole time."

"Really then what did I just ask?"

"Ummmm…"

"So you haven't been listening." She shakes her head. "As I was saying" suddenly she grabs the side of her face covered by her hair and groans.

"Everything ok Weiss? I've got some Tylenol in my backpack if you want."

"I'm fine. We're going to have to cut this short. I'll talk to you later." She grabs her stuff and darts out of the room, still grabbing her face. I start picking up the mess of papers and books, trying to organize the notes.

"Great science partner you've got there. Running off at random." Cinder remarks as she walks up to me. "I figured I'd find you here. Did you forget we had a date tonight?"

I smack my head "Sorry Cinder I completely forgot. Weiss wanted to get started on our project today and it slipped my mind. What'd you have in mind?"

"There is that movie you wanted to see. So how about we go out to eat then go see that?"

"Sounds like a plan" We start heading down the hallway and I start sending dad a text letting him know I'll be late. As I'm about to send it I nearly bump into Cinder as I didn't notice she stopped.

"Cinder what's going…" I am cut off as another one of those bear creatures starts barreling towards us.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you liked it. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes (or writing in general) so any criticisms/tips you can give would be greatly appreciated. Yes, this is starting off as a fallen petals fic but that's only temporary. Anyway, leave a review if you want.**

 **EDIT 9/27: fused the 2 parts together to keep episode count & chapter count consistent.**


	2. Episode 2: The Grimm

**Author's Notes: Here's episode 2. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Episode 2: The Grimm

With an inhuman roar, the creature barreled down the hall toward me and Cinder. We quickly turn tail and run. We're unable to lose the creature and dart around the nearest corner.

"What the..."

"RUN!" I say "I'll lure it away…somehow"

"And then what? You can't take that thing"

"Trust me Cinder. I'll figure something out. Hopefully"

"If you say so" and she darts off down the hall. I quickly go back around the corner.

"Hey, Big ugly! Don't I look delicious? Why don't you come take a chomp out of me?" I say as I dart down the hallway.

 _Weiss where are you at?_ I say to myself as I run. The creature is quickly gaining ground and I can't lose him.

* * *

 _Weiss' POV_

 _Another one so soon?_ I think as I dart out of the library. _Usually, they take a couple days between attacks._ My headache passes and I start running around looking for the Grimm. Suddenly I hear Ruby shout "Hey big ugly! Don't I look delicious? Why don't you take a chomp out of me?" From down the hall. _Well, that helps me narrow down where it is. Wait is it chasing after her? She's going to get herself killed._ As I start darting towards the voice. Rounding the corner I see Ruby coming towards me, a bear Grimm like the one yesterday close behind. As they approach I see it gaining on her and before I can react the claw swings down, catching Ruby cleanly in her left arm, right at her wrist. She topples to the ground head over heels, grabbing her arm as I notice blood starting to pour out. _Shit. God damn it Ruby._

"Get away from her Grimm" I shout as I leap in slashing my sword, striking the creature in the face. It stumbles back before letting loose a roar. I flick my wrist, opening the Dust compartment, pulling a canister out, I lock it into position before closing the compartment.

"HENSHIN!" I shout spinning the barrel.

 _Ice Dust activate, Rider Form Huntress._ The blade speaks as dust forms around us. The dust flies into me, Solidifying and fusing together to form my armor. When my vision clears the Grimm is already charging towards me. Charging forward I raise my blade to stab it. I nail it in the shoulder but its claw catches me as I pull back, flinging me to the side. I bring the blade up as I get to my feet, catching it in the gut. Unfortunately, the creature seems unfazed by my strike and merely brings both claws down driving me back into the ground.

"Tougher than your brother huh?" I spit as I roll away from another downward claw strike. "Let's see how you deal with some heat," I say grabbing the Fire Dust. With a quick flick, I reopen the compartment on my weapon and replace the canisters.

 _Fire Dust activate, Rider form Huntress_ the sword says as I change forms. Focusing the sword lights with a red glow as I charge forward, lunging several times at the Grimm. Each time the blade makes contact a small flame shoots out. It appears to not like the flame as it lurches back from the blade, giving me the opening I need. Leaping over the creatures head I spin the barrel of the blade.

 _Fire Dust, Semblance activate._ My blade ignites in bright red flames as a red glyph appears behind me.

"Inferno Stab!" I shout as the glyph launches me forward into a corkscrew. I feel my blade connect with the Grimm, being unable to see given the spinning and intense flame surrounding me. The flames cleared and the Grimm disappeared into smoke.

 _Thank god that's..._ I'm interrupted by the sounds of crying _Oh shit Ruby._ I desummon the armor and run over to where she's on the ground, grabbing her arm.

"Weiss?" she sputters out

"Yea it's me you dolt," I say "Let me look at your arm." She slowly moves her hand away. "It doesn't look too deep, but it might have struck a vessel. We'll need to wrap it." I grab her good arm and pulling her to her feet. "Come with me."

"Weiss you don't need to. I can wrap it when I get…" she's cut off as I shoot her a glare

"And explain to your parents why you have a massive claw wound in your arm?"

"…Ok, you have a point. Where are we going anyways?" I say as I lead her out of the school. Eventually, I lead her over to a white motorcycle in the student lot.

"Unfortunately, since the nurse is gone and again don't really want to have to explain what happened to your arm we're going to my house. Ever ride?" I say tossing her the helmet. She tries to catch it with her good arm and ends up dropping it.

"Once or twice." She says eventually managing to put on the helmet. "It's not gonna be easy with my arm you know… bleeding, but I'll manage" I hop on the bike and she gently climbs on. "Wait don't you have a helmet?" I motion to the one she's wearing before starting the bike. The short ride home was in silence. Thankfully.

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

Eventually, we arrive at a small 2-story house painted white. A small garden sits in the front leading up to a nice looking patio. I hop off the bike, trying to ignore the pain in my left arm, and follow Weiss up to the door.

"Welcome home Weiss. How was school?" I hear an older woman speak. She comes around the corner stirring a bowl of some food. Her hair is as white as Weiss' but hers is tied up in a bun. She's wearing a light blue blouse and jeans. "Who's this? A new free…" her voice trails off as she looks down to my arm "oh you're injured. Weiss bring her to the dining room I'll grab my kit" she says placing the bowl on the nearby counter before darting up the stairs.

"Kit?" I ask Weiss as she leads me to the dining room. Along the walls are various pics of Weiss over the years. Interestingly in all of them, her hair is away from her face, usually up in a ponytail, unlike now. A square table with a lazy Susan sits in the middle, a fake plant sitting in the corner, adding some color to the room.

"She's a nurse." Weiss says as I take a seat in one of the chairs "she has a kit of stuff she keeps with her in case she runs into an emergency." She says taking an adjacent seat. We sit in silence for what felt like an eternity (in reality it was less than a minute) before the woman (I'm assuming it's Weiss' mom) comes back.

"Let me take a look at your arm" I slowly extend my arm and pull the sleeve on my hoodie up. "The cut doesn't look too deep. Mind me asking what caused this?"

"Grimm attack," Weiss says. "They're here too"

"I see. Well, at least the beast didn't cut too deep. Hit a vessel which is why it's bleeding so much. I'm going to disinfect this and wrap it but you'll be fine miss"

"Ruby" Weiss says before I can respond "her name's Ruby"

"Well, Ruby you're going to be ok. Stitches shouldn't be needed. Do you need me to call your parents? Let them know you're ok?"

"No, it'll be fine. My dad's not expecting me to be home till later." I finally manage to get out before Weiss can answer for me.

"Alright. This will sting a little" she says as she brings a cotton ball to my arm. She isn't wrong, it stings pretty badly. I close my eyes and grit my teeth as she continues to wipe the large cuts. I eventually feel my arm being wrapped up. "There you go Ruby. Do you mind staying for a bit just so I can make sure the bleeding stops?"

"Yea that's fine," I say.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in the kitchen." She says as she stands. "Weiss dinner should be ready in a couple minutes. Ruby you are free to join us if you're hungry."

"Thank you, Mrs. Schnee."

"Please call me Kara."

"We'll be upstairs." Weiss suddenly bursts out grabbing my arm and dragging me upstairs. She leads me to her bedroom. Looking around I see a spotless room, a desk in one corner and a bed in the other. Books sit on shelves attached to the wall just within reach on all 4 walls. Weiss motions for me to sit in the computer chair by the desk.

"Do you realize how lucky you were?" she yells quietly (somehow). "What were you thinking provoking the Grimm?"

"Pretty much what I did. Getting it to you so you could pull your magic powers out?" I retort "Didn't really expect to get smacked in the arm by that thing."

"That was incredibly stupid and had I not been in the area you…would…be…DEAD!" she says, pausing between words for dramatic effect. "The Grimm are not to be messed with."

"Well maybe if you actually explained anything to me I might have had an idea of what I was going up against" I yell

"Big creature of shadow didn't tip you off?" She shouts back

"Not the point Weiss," I say before leaning back and taking a deep breath. "Weiss, I don't know what's going on here. I don't know what these 'Grimm' are, I don't know anything. But I want to help any way I can. OTHER than staying away, because obviously that won't work."

She sighs before placing her head in her hand. "What part of I don't need or want your help do you not understand?"

"You do though. What if one of those creatures attacks and you can't find it in time?"

"Ruby you can't fight the Grimm. Heck, I barely can sometimes."

"I'm not saying fight them. However, if I spot one maybe I could contact you to let them know where they are? 4 eyes are better than 2."

"She's not wrong" I hear Weiss mutter under her breath before regaining her composure "You will get hurt or worse. I'm trying to protect you."

"I'll be fine Weiss."

"NO YOU WON'T! Why don't you understand that? THIS COULD HAPPEN TO YOU!" and she moved her hair away from the other half of her face. The entire right side of her face had long scars running from the forehead to near the chin. They ran parallel to each other and barely miss her right eye. "THIS IS AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU GET INVOLVED RUBY ROSE!" after that outburst she collapses onto the bed.

"Weiss I…what…I"

"Just leave." She said. "Call me a freak like everyone else and leave."

"Nope"

"Nope?"

"Nope. I'm not leaving. You're not a freak Weiss. And I don't care if I could get hurt. I'd rather help you and risk it then let more of those things run rampant." She walks over to the desk and grabs a piece of paper from within. She scribbles something down then hands the paper to me.

"There's my number. Let me know when you want to meet up to work on the science project again." Suddenly my phone goes off.

 _Ruby you ok?_ it's Cinder. _You get that away from that thing?_

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yea she was there when the Grimm attacked. We split up and it started chasing after me."

"You didn't…"

"No Weiss I didn't mention you. And I hope you realize" I say holding up the phone number "I will let you know if I see any of those monsters again."

She shakes her head "Do what you want. Just please don't provoke one again."

"What are they anyways? You said they're called Grimm?"

"Yea, at least that's what I call them. And before you ask I don't know where they come from or what they are. All I know is that they seem to hunt people at random, and that this" she motions to the tattoo on her hand "and I are the only two things that seem to be fighting them."

"Well, you two aren't alone anymore, because you've got Ruby Dorothy Rose on your side," I say smacking my chest and giving her a salute. "And I will help in any way I can."

"I know that's what I'm afraid of" I hear Weiss say under her breath again. Before she can say anything else we hear her mother's voice call out

"Dinner's ready girls"

"We'll be down in a second" Weiss shouts back. "You'd best reply to Cinder before she does something drastic"

"Oh, yeah probably should." I send cinder a quick reply _Yea I'm fine. Unfortunately gonna have to cancel plans tonight. Sorry sweetie._ Soon after I get a reply _. Really Ruby? Sigh_ (yes she typed sigh) _, whatever. Just_ _stay safe_. "I'm going to have to deal with that tomorrow" I sigh putting my phone away.

"You can go if you had plans"

"I'd rather be here for now, get to know my partner in both science and monster fighting"

I say with a grin. "Besides, I would be lying if I said your mom's cooking doesn't smell really good."

Weiss facepalms "my partner's a dolt. Let's go eat.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Not that we'd be able to talk over the noise of the bike. After getting dropped off I snuck in through the front door.

"Ruby" Yang says behind me as I close the door. Turning around I see her glaring at me, arms folded.

"Hey… Yang… What's up?"

"Cinder texted me, asking me if I had any idea why you canceled your guy's plans tonight. Told her I didn't know and now you're sneaking back into the house. What's going on here? Everything ok?"

"Yea Yang everything's… fine just ended up…" Suddenly she grabbed by arm where the bandages' from the Grimm attack are clearly visible.

"Ruby what happened to your arm?"

"I'm fine Yang," I say yanking my arm away "It's nothing"

"Nothing? You've got bandages all up your wrist. Ruby what happened tonight?"

"It's fine Yang. Slipped with a knife, nicked my wrist. Might have hit a blood vessel. Bled pretty decently."

"Did you go to the ER? Why didn't they call dad?"

"No, my science partner's mom is a nurse. Got me all bandaged up."

"You were at her house? Cinder's gonna be jealous"

"Not like that Yang. We were working on our science project there." I lied "ended up taking a lot longer than we thought."

Yang looks at me skeptically for a couple seconds "Alright Rubes. Just remember you can talk to me about anything. Especially if you don't want Dad to know."

"Thanks, Yang. I'd best get to bed. Got a long day of school tomorrow."

"Goodnight Rubes." Yang envelops me in a hug. "Love you"

"I love you too," I say reciprocating the hug _that's why I can't tell you the truth._

* * *

 _Weiss' POV_

After dropping Ruby back off at home the ride back is fairly uneventful. As I walk in the door my mom's voice calls out from the dining room

"Weiss come here for a minute." Normally I'd ignore her but her tone of voice implies that ignoring her might not be the greatest idea. I enter to see her at the table sipping a cup of tea. She motions for me to sit down.

"So…" she begins "Care to explain what happened today?"

"What's there to explain? Grimm attacked, she got caught in the fight. It's happened before."

"Yea but usually you stay transformed while they're here and they don't stay for dinner." She takes a sip of her tea. "What's different here?"

"This was the second time she was attacked. There was an attack… yesterday."

"Weiss we've been over this!" She shouts "You're supposed to let me know when this happens! What if YOU get hurt, or worse? I heard your conversation with Ruby before dinner. I don't want to get another call like the one I got a year ago."

"First off that was before this whole mess started," I say motioning to the tattoo on my hand, "Second off, it's not like I can predict when they attack. Normally it's a couple days, not 24 hours. Also, I wasn't expecting them to show up here too. Plus if an attack happens I might not have the time to send you a quick message."

My mom sighs and puts her head in her hand "I know Weiss. I just want you to be careful." She took another sip of her tea before continuing "although that doesn't explain how Ruby's different from the other attacks"

"I… didn't spot the Grimm till Ruby had run into it."

* * *

 _Flashback, Weiss' POV_

 _Shit shit shit here too?_ I think to myself running down the hall _why can't I escape these monsters?_ Was not expecting the headaches to come since we moved. That idiot they paired me with for science gave me one but that's beside the point. As I'm darting down towards the workshop section I turn a corner to see Ruby… run right into a Grimm. A bear one. I pull out my sword but before I can initiate the Henshin the creature's already striking. Thankfully with a quick leap I'm able to intercept the claw before it hits her.

"Get…Out…Of…Here…NOW!"

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"So she saw you transform?" My mom asked.

I nodded "at least she took it better than the last person to see. She's at least making an effort to keep it a secret… even if she won't keep her nose out of it." I say with a sigh "she actually found the one today, and the moron provoked it to lead it to me. That's when it caught her. Now she wants to help out in finding them when an attack starts."

"Do you want her help?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. On the one hand having another set of eyes will help in finding these things. On the other hand, I don't want her to get hurt."

"You can't do this all on your own honey. I'm helping as much as I can. Blake's here for emotional support and to find anything we can on these monsters, but if the attacks are happening at school a fellow student with eyes will help greatly. Have you told Blake any of this?"

"She knows that Ruby knows. I didn't get a chance to talk to her about today."

"Alright. Tell her I said hi." She sipped her tea, "Have a good night Weiss."

"Good night mom." Darting up the stairs I quickly booted up my PC and hopped on Skype. Thankfully Blake was online.

 ** _Blake:_** _Hey Weiss. Any luck today?_

 _**You:** Not really._

 _**Blake:** What happened?_

 _**You:** It'd be easier to explain in a call. You open?_

 _**Blake:** Yea, give me a second._

Several seconds later she popped up on my screen with a look of concern.

"Talk"

"Well, there was another attack this afternoon. Headache showed up again. I was with Ruby"

"Ruby?"

"Science partner, knows about all this. Anyways I dart off to figure out where the Grimm is at. Well, Ruby ended up finding it first and tried to lead it to me."

"I can assume that went over like a sack of potatoes. She ok?"

"She's fine. Thankfully I was in the area. But the Grimm caught her in the arm. Mom bandaged her up she'll be fine."

"I see."

"She's also still adamant to help, despite getting injured and seeing well…"

"You showed her your…"

"Yea. Took it well amazingly. Anyways current plan is she'll contact me if she sees any Grimm around. Kind of taking your role from when I was back there. Not too happy about that"

"That's good Weiss. Especially if the attacks are more frequent there than here. You can't be everywhere at once."

"Mom pretty much said the same thing. Anyway how's your life going?"

* * *

 _3rd-Person POV_

As the two talk our view shifts to a nearby rooftop. On it stands a creature of Grimm. Sleek but muscular, standing over 7 feet tall. The mask on its face forming a crude beak shape. From its back 4 wings lay resting, ready to take off at any moment. The figure watches the young girl and her friend talk, its expressionless face conveying no emotion, but the talons on its arms clenched in anger.

"Enjoy this while you can, girl." The creature snarls, slurring the S like a snake. "For soon your day will come. You escaped me once, you will not be so lucky next time." With a single leap the creature takes off into the air soaring into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: There's episode 2. A lot of exposition but seems Weiss doesn't know much about the foe they face. Who's the mysterious Grimm that watched her and Blake's conversation? What history do it & Weiss have? Find out in the next exciting episode of Kamen Rider Huntress. Thanks for reading. Leave a review/critique/flame, I would like to know what people think of this. Also shout out to my awesome beta reader AKA99 for helping me out.**


End file.
